


Leave a Light On

by SmileDesu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Steve gets to be intimate with the new and improved Tony Stark, and now he has to decide how much he likes it. Iron Man 3 spoilers, MCU setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).



Steve wasn't certain how to feel about this new development. Of course, he was happy. This was, without a doubt, a happy occasion. To see Tony in this way, the way nature intended, to know he was no longer at risk - to know he no longer needed the Arc Reactor... that was a good thing. Indubitably.  
And yet he still wasn't certain.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, Captain?" Tony purred in that smug way of his, one that was meant to make him sound disinterested without succeeding.  
Steve opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, instead weighing his words as he ran his fingers down the other man's bare chest. Tony let out a low sound deep in his throat, but otherwise remained still, seemingly mesmerized by the almost curious look on Steve's face. The blond touched him experimentingly - yes, that was the word, and it was a way Tony wasn't touched by him in since their early sessions. _Very_ early sessions.  
  
The Super Soldier kept his gaze trained on his fingers, following their path and focusing all his heightened senses on this area of Tony's body which he was until then denied access to - there once was a smooth, synthetic material, and now all he found was soft, sensitive skin. Warm and smooth save for those few hairs that began growing, and the faint scar tissue Steve brushed his fingers over. Tony's money bought him the very best doctors, and the scar was barely noticeable - Steve smiled, enjoying for a moment the thought no one else could feel this other than him. It was their own little secret.  
  
"Ok, _what_?" Tony laughed with a touch of impatience at seeing the look on Steve's face. He rested a hand on the other's forearm and tilted his head, his trade-mark "I'm Tony Stark and you're not doing what I want" disgruntled look on his face. Steve's smile widened at that and he pressed his hand flush against Tony's chest. It took all his willpower, self control and a miracle to allow him to swallow that gasp - he could feel Tony's heartbeat...  
  
"I think..." Steve panted instead, pulling Tony against him with his other arm. "I think I'd like to touch more of you now."  
  
Tony's expression burst into child-like glee before the heat and lust Steve came to know and enjoy took its place.  
  
"Jarvis - lights off." Tony ordered in an anxious voice.  
  
"Jarvis - lights on." Steve countered and met Tony's curious annoyance with an even look.  
"The reactor's gone. I want to _see_ you when we..."  
  
Understanding blossomed on Tony's features when Steve's fingers twitched against his chest again, followed closely by fond amusement. He covered Steve's hand with his own.  
  
"Jarvis, lights at thirty percent... and put on some music. For the mood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well, sir. Should I play your Black Sabbath collection?"  
  
"Jarvis? Mood? You're killing it."  



End file.
